


Does someone care about titles anyway?

by Gaol



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, My First Fanfic, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaol/pseuds/Gaol
Summary: Fuuka Yamagishi is the typical bullied girl, except for the traumas and insecurity, which will be healed by a group of students from S.E.E.S. and the guy with the blue hair over his eye, and maybe, he could help with something more.First fic, looking to improve, and English is not my first language, so, it´s for practicing English, my writing, and to satisfy the void in my heart that some writers left ´cuz they didn´t finish they fics. Damn those guys





	1. One night on the gym

Is not that easy for her, Fuuka Yamagishi, to find the bright side of this situation. If you think about it, you don´t get shut in the gym every day.

As the night started to fall, so did the questions inside of Fuuka´s head. Was she scared of anything that people said to her? Always to shy to stand out of adversity, or even to walk away from problems. It always seemed that problems followed Fuuka, more than she wanted to avoid them. Today, it was worse than others day, her “classmates” (If she could call them that way) were always abusing of her. She was tired, really, not of the constant threat of being in school, not even the fact that her parents had the future planned for her: She was tired of this constant loneliness, the absence of friends to support her and her problems, but above all of that, to scream for help.

Sometimes the darkness feels good, being alone with your thoughts, but the problem here is that she´s not in her room, she´s not even in her room, she doesn´t even want to be there. The hours flied slowly, and by every minute, Fuuka felt more impotent, weak and useless. She´s been trying to sleep somewhere for the last two hours, but she simply couldn´t, she´s too scared to sleep. So, what can she do in a situation like this? Alright Fuuka, let’s think on what you did to deserve this… Well, as said, you´re shy, are you ever gonna stand for yourself? You need to be braver, at least talk to the school teachers, you know Gekkoukan is a famous school, bad reputation could destroy it… wait, that´s the reason why you don´t say anything. Fuuka doesn´t really want to make people hurt, worried, or cause any kind of problem.

When am I going to be rescued? Fuuka can´t stop the thoughts, the insecurity. Is somebody even missing her? Did someone notice that she´s missing? Say hello to insecurity. This only proved to Fuuka that she needs to change her way to be. Nothing in her life has been relevant or meaningful. What can she do to change? Because she doesn´t feel that worth, that valuable. Is there anything she can do?

Just as she started to think about all of that, the door suddenly opened. In front of it, was a blue haired boy, with a gun in his belt and an armband with the letters S.E.E.S. on it. He just stood there quietly, looking at her with his uncovered eye. Everything was silent for a second, even Fuuka´s head, until the boy took his phone and asked her.

\- Are you Fuuka Yamagishi?

\- Y-Yes – Fuuka didn´t know what to think in that situation, a handsome guy just came to save her. Is this his prince in a shining armor?

\- Well, I came here to find you and take you out of here, unless you like to sleep on gyms and make people feel guilty.

\- O-Of course not!

\- Good, then follow me – The blue-haired boy walked out the door, and Fuuka followed him.

Something about him was appealing, and Fuuka didn´t know what it was, he barely even knew him. Maybe is the way he walks, or just that he found her, and someone worried for her, that made her follow him with confidence. She was not scared anymore, someone saved her, and for now that would be enough… but there was a problem, she didn´t know his name.

\- Ummm, can I ask for your name? – Fuuka said in her usual shy voice

\- Of course, you can ask – Said the boy, obviously teasing her

\- S-So… what´s your name?

The guy looked at her, and put on an almost faint smile, said:

\- My name is Makoto Yuki, 2-E, nice to meet you, Yamagishi

\- Nice to meet you, Makoto-kun

They walked silently to the school gate after their introduction, there, 4 students were standing. Fuuka couldn´t recognize them at first, but then, she saw the face of the student council president, Mitsuru Kirijo, and the star of the boxing club, Akihiko Sanada. However, she didn´t know who the boy with the hat was, and the girl with a pink blazer.

Minato made a sign with his hand, and then Mitsuru stepped forward, and he walked to the rest of the group.

\- Fuuka Yamagishi, I think we haven´t had the pleasure to introduce ourselves – Mitsuru´s voice was just as how it was on the first time she heard it, on the school meeting the first day of classes that year.

\- Y-Yes, but I know you, you´re the president of the student council, Mitsuru Kirijo.

\- I see – Mitsuru smiled – Well, Yamagishi-san, we´ll need to ask you some questions, but before that, I think you need a night to rest… please, come to the student council room next Monday after school, we´ll be waiting for you.

After that, Fuuka got escorted to her home, with obviously worried parents. Did she want to tell them the truth? No, that would only make them even more worried. So, for now, Fuuka won´t say anything to worry anyone, until Monday comes, and she could talk to Mitsuru, or, who now, the blue haired boy.


	2. S.E.E.S.

First hour in the morning of the next Monday, Fuuka stood in front of the door of her class, 2-E, without an idea of how to face her “friends” that trapped her in the gym. Is there a correct way to greet them? There´s no way that they would apologize, or even pretend it never happened. They would probably just make something up to punish her for escaping. So, whatever, she would just open the door.

\- Yamagishi

Fuuka heard her name and looked up her shoulder. Minato was standing there, eating gum with her hands in his pockets.

\- Makoto-kun?

\- Kirijo-senpai is asking for you, come

And so, just like that night, Fuuka was following Makoto. He walked quietly, with nothing to say, without anything to say at all. Fuuka doesn´t say anything either, he just follows. Makoto stops in front of the council room and opens the door, inside, Mitsuru was waiting. Mitsuru looked at Makoto, and he sat down and put one of his earphones.

\- Yamagishi, I believe we have something to talk about.

\- Y-yes, you asked me to come here that night, but I didn´t t…

\- I know you were surprised to be called this early on the morning, but don´t worry, I already talked with your teacher, and believe me, there´s no problem for you to be here. – Mitsuru smiled, and then offered Fuuka a seat and a cup of tea. – Well, let´s get straight to the point: Why were you at the gym so late in the night? I want the truth

\- W-well – In a moment like this, telling the truth would only bring problems to everyone… BUT she is the students council president… So, lying to her is like lying to the principal. She couldn´t do that, it´s wrong. – It´s a long history…

So, Fuuka told Mitsuru about the abuse, and how she was forced to go to the gym. There were not much to ask before that. Mitsuru listened quietly, and Makoto just listened to music in the corner of the room.

\- Is that true Makoto? – Fuuka looked back to him, in that chair. He just moved the head in approbation. Ask him and not her? – I see… Makoto has been looking at your situation the last days, questioning students from 2-D, and finally meeting Moriyama, and that day, she called us, saying that she was sorry, and we found you.

\- I-I can´t believe that – Fuuka couldn´t believe that Natsuki confessed… Did she change, maybe?

\- Isn´t it time for your meeting, senpai? – Makoto spoke, without moving.

\- Yes, sorry, Yamagishi, anything else you want to add? – Mitsuru stood up and walked to the exit.

-So... what exactly does S.E.E.S. mean? – Fuuka asked without thinking about it too much, it was just a question, spontaneous, maybe.  
Mitsuru turned before she opened the door, didn't answer, but instead, she whispered to Makoto, who nodded two times.

\- I'm really sorry, Yamagishi-san, but I have some... issues to attend, but don't worry, Makoto would answer all the questions he can.  
Mitsuru walked out, leaving them alone in the council room. Fuuka felt a little embarrassed, she has never been alone with a guy before... not under normal circumstances. Makoto looked at Fuuka, and gave her a faint smile

\- Security Execution Extracurricular Squad. We make people safe. - Makoto said with his vague tone of voice.

\- Oh, I see... So... is Mitsuru-senpai in this squad as well?

\- So is Akihiko-Senpai, Junpei and Yukari. Wanna join?  
Fuuka felt silent, is he asking her to join a club? What kind of abilities does she have in the first place?

\- Um... I would love too... but I'm not good at anything

\- Can you use a computer? - Makoto asked blandly, without any kind of worry, like if he knew the answer.

\- Y-yes…

\- Then you can join, Mitsuru-senpai is tired of doing all the paperwork... but if you don't want to, that's fine

\- I'd love to! - Fuuka almost screamed that sentence, and immediately realized what she did, and how Makoto looked at her almost surprised (in his own particular way).

\- Then it's decided, I'll talk to Mitsuru. You need to prepare your things too

\- Things? - Makoto looked confused, but almost immediately snapped out of it.

\- I forgot to tell you, you're gonna live now in the rooms.

\- E-excuse me...?

\- Talk with your parents about that, I don't really know the reason.

The got out of the room, with a lot of questions on Fuuka's mind. Did her parents consider her a bother? Did they want to protect her? She doesn't know, but before making any other theory, a guy with a baseball cap started to run in their direction.

\- DUDE! - behind him, a girl followed - what were you doing in the council room with this girl?

\- Nothing

\- Come on! I know something happened, or what? Are you gay?

\- Calm down, Stupei, don't you even recognize her? - The girl sighted in obvious disbelief

The guy with the cap looked confused, and after a minute, his face shined, like if he just saw God

\- I remember now.

That attitude didn't face Makoto, who just stared quietly, and said

\- Fuuka Yamagishi, she's joining S.E.E.S.- Makoto said that bluntly, in comparison, his teammates were surprised and happy. Yukari was the surprised one.

\- Sure? It´s a lot of work, and maybe you won´t be able of doing all the work. – Yukari seem worried, but suspicious in a way that Fuuka didn´t understand yet.

\- Who cares? Another cute chick in the squad! I´m pumped to work with you, Fuuka-chan – Junpei was excited, maybe he saw a chance to get a girlfriend?

\- So close already? You sure are stupid, Junpei. – Yukari sighted – Anyway, I´m glad we have another girl in the group, not like Mitusuru-senpai, she´s kind… not the type to talk.

\- We gotta celebrate this! Who wants to go to the karaoke? My treat this time! – Junpei looked at all of them, Yukari agreed half convinced, Makoto nodded without anything to say. – Come on, Fuuka-chan, is your welcome party! You must come!  
Fuuka looked stunned and saw both Yukari and Makoto smiling besides Junpei.

\- Sure! – said Fuuka.


	3. The dorm and summer

 - Getting used to it? – Asked Akihiko

 It´s been a week since Fuuka moved to the dorm. After the talk she had with her parents, she understood that living with other students could help her develop relations, friendship, and even help her with her studies. Maybe there was another reason, but Fuuka chose not to think about it. The dorms were alright, her room is in the third floor, together with the girls. Boys are in the second floor. Since then, Fuuka has been getting used to the times to school, the surroundings, and the job she had to do now for S.E.E.S.

 - Y-yeah, kind of. – Fuuka replied, editing the reports that Mitsuru did that day.

 Everyone has been nice to her, helping her. Fuuka also knew a little bit of everyone, like Akihiko, who is the best boxer in school, or Yukari, that is in the archery club. But even more surprised was Fuuka when she knew that Makoto, besides the S.E.E.S. work, also went to the art club, the kendo team, usually goes to the economics room, and time to time he spent time with an old couple and a little girl. Junpei, didn´t do anything besides S.E.E.S. In Yukari´s words “If he didn´t do anything else besides this, you would expect better grades. He´s just a lucky idiot.”

 Fuuka was working in the reports, getting used to the rules and the writing she had to use for it. Usually one at week, 3 pages, arial… all those kinds of things.  It were kind of tedious, but Fuuka liked to feel useful

 -It's pretty late, you know? - Fuuka turned to see Makoto in the table, with a cup of noodles in his hand.

 - Yes, I know... but I wanted to finish this today

 - Just don't overdo it. - After that, Makoto kept eating.

 Of course, tomorrow is Sunday, I could stay awake a little bit more of time. She looked at Makoto, eating peacefully, and she liked how happy seemed Makoto eating. Maybe she could cook to everybody? What if she does that?

 - Makoto-kun... - Makoto looked up, with noodles falling from his mouth, it was funny for Fuuka, and she let out a small giggle. - Could you taste my cooking one day?

 - Yeah, and just call me Makoto.

 - S-sure?

 - Aren't we friends?

* * *

 

 Some time passed, and summer break was finally here. Few days back, the chairman said that, thanks to the Kirijo group, they would have a few days on the beach. It was on Yakushima, exactly, the were going to stay In the Kirijo vacation house. It was too big and luxurious to be a vacation house, but who was Fuuka to judge rich people tastes.

 Of course, the insecurities of Fuuka raised when she remembered that she would need a swimsuit, but all of them disappeared after a certain incident with a buy she got from TV. Nothing of that really matter now, not when you are in a dressing room, with a popular girl waiting outside, ready to impress, and the school council president waiting to change. But, whatever, Fuuka thought it was better to do it quickly than don't doing it.

 Outside, Fuuka saw Yukari with a hopeless expression in her face. There was Akihiko (With a dangerous pair of… better not to think about it), Junpei (Fuuka started to think that Junpei has his cap on even when sleeping) and Makoto (Who was focused on a crab).

 - And now we got participant number 2, Fuuka Yamagishi, wearing a green swimsuit… Fuuka… don´t tell me, you are the kind that is slender than you look?

 At that moment, Fuuka remembered that she was wearing a swimsuit in public, in front of her friends… really embarrassing. Red as a tomato, Fuuka covered all she could with her hands. Behind her, Mitsuru was wearing a white swimsuit. The guys were astonished, except a certain someone, who was more focused on a crab in the sand. It was kind of frustrating, but also relieving.

 - So, what´s your type? – Junpei asked Makoto. He stared at him, and said something Fuuka couldn´t hear. – Ooooh… very interesting…

 Everything went normal, even more than Fuuka could imagine. Swimming, volleyball, it was like in the movies. Not everyday you get the chance of a almost private beach, and with the sea so calm that morning, everything seemed perfect, nothing able to destroy that happiness… (but you know that something is gonna destroy it, I mean, I suppose you already played P3)

\---

 Later that night, Mitsuru´s father, Takeharu Kirijo, asked which one of them was Yukari Takeba, said he wanted to have a private chat with her. For everyone’s surprise, besides Mitsuru, she left the place running and almost crying after the chat. What did happen there?

 - Yuki-kun, can you please go see if she´s ok? – Mitsuru asked sadly, like if she knew she wasn´t… she left crying, so, there´s a likely chance she is not okay.

 Makoto didn´t look back to Mitsuru and walked out of the house. Fuuka felt worried for them, and after a few minutes, all of them decided to go out and look where were they. The night was in it darkest point, it was easy to get lost in a place you didn´t know, more when is so dark. Where could they be? Fuuka thought in the only place a group of people could be in their first day: The beach.

 Fuuka walked silently to the beach, in the same road she used in the morning, the trees were everywhere, and suddenly, she heard something on the distance, and walked that way. She heard Makoto voice, saying calmly

 - It´s okay not to know.

 Fuuka hide behind a tree and listened to the conversation.

 - You know, you really are one of a kind… - Yukari smiled sadly, looking a lot more relieved than when she left. – I know that you are just like me in that aspect… I´m sorry for acting like a child, and thanks for listening. – Yukari got close to Makoto, in a more cheerful way. – Let me guess… Senpai asked you to bring me back

 - Yeah – Makoto answered

 - Well… At least you are honest…

 Suddendly, they embraced each other silently, without anything more to say.

 Fuuka saw them, speechless, and felt weird in her heart, like, a punch or something, and she didn´t know why. She sat on the ground and wondered why she didn´t realize sooner that they were a couple. She heard Junpei shouting from the other said, and saw Yukari and Makoto getting away from each other. They looked apart, like if nothing had happened. Junpei looked confused.

 - Did I miss something? – He asked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I still don´t know how to add Aigis here, since I´m trying to be loyal to the original history. I know that I have some grammar errors, but I think I´m gonna correct them when I finish this fic. I´m writting this as I play P3 for the 4th time, tho.


	4. The girl with blonde hair

 Fuuka could barely concentrate after the events in the beach. She kept thinking on that hug and how everything could affect negatively on the team. Yeah, maybe that's why they kept that a secret from everyone else... or maybe, since she's the new one, she doesn't know... but if they are not in a romantic relationship, she should explain why does she have her assumptions... and she would need to explain what happened in the beach... what to do?

 - Are you alright, Fuuka?

 Fuuka snapped out of her trance, and saw Yukari talking to her. They were walking through the woods, just for the pleasure of it (the girls only) and Fuuka's been quite distracted this entire time

 - Y-yeah, I'm fine... It's just... I didn't sleep too well

 - You should have told us - said Mitsuru - We are not too far away from the house if you want to go back

 - N-No, I'm perfectly fine! - Fuuka lied, but then, they heard a noise coming out of the woods.

 They walked there, and saw Junpei, Makoto and Akihiko next to a tree... and was there a girl hiding behind Makoto?

 - What's going on? - asked Mitsuru

 - And why are you wearing your swimsuits in the woods? - asked Fuuka

 - And... Who is she? - asked Yukari

 The three guys looked at each other, looking for an excuse.

 - L-look, I know this is weird, but I'm sure there's a logical explanation to all of this - Akihiko answered nervously

 - Y-Yeah... Come on dude! Say something! - Junpei was more anxious than the rest of them

 - ... - Makoto looked the girl behind him, and then added - I'm a chick magnet

 

* * *

 

 - Who is the favorite musician of a skeleton? ... Pelvis Presley! - said the chairman

 - ... - Aigis didn't laugh

 Basically, this girl has amnesia for 2 year, and doesn't even remember her name. The group called her Aigis, and the chairman decided to take her to the dorms to make her growth and develop social skills. For reasons still unknown by everyone, she's somewhat attached to Makoto, with neither of them knowing why. Even so, they get along well, since Makoto doesn't talk too much and Aigis likes to watch him do things. Aigis seems to have lost all personal memories, but keeps knowledge of history, math, even cooking skills. The chairman states that everything with a sentimental attachment has been whipped from her memory. Then what is Makoto doing there really?

 - Do we have to keep her here? - Asked Yukari

 - Hey, she did improve my training regime, so I'm not complaining - Akihiko was looking at a sheet of paper, supposedly, containing few changes to his everyday activities that would help him focus more on his training without losing time.

 - I think she needs all the help that we could give her... she hasn't show a sign of emotion since we found her. - Fuuka was right, her face always seemed the same, no matter what jokes, movies or thing they showed her.

 - She's still a human being, and neglect her condition would be atrocious from our part, and she proved to be able to survive alone all this time. - Mitsuru was reading an encyclopedia about mental illnesses - Amnesia is usually healed over time or giving her external stimuli from the things that had a personal attachment to her. Sadly, we know nothing about her besides she knows Yuki-kun.

 - Hm? - Makoto looked to the living room from the kitchen, with Aigis at his side.

* * *

 

 - So... how does it taste?

 - ... Horrible

 Makoto was sitting in front of her and didn't make any facial expressions that matched his statement. Fuuka sighted

 - Well... at least you are honest - Said Fuuka, as Makoto stared at her blankly. - Should I stop wasting food?

 - This is your first attempt, so don't get sad. There are more to go. - Said Makoto, in his weird way to cheer up people.

 - Yeah, you're right... T-thanks... - Fuuka blushed a little... and suddenly, she remembered something- Can I ask you something?

 - Is about me and Yukari-chan, right? - Makoto answered quietly while he opened a can of Cielo Mist. How did he know? - You were watching at us at the beach that day, right?

 - H-how did you...?

 - I just know. - Makoto drank - and she's kind of my best friend together with Junpei. I don't think of her that way.

 Fuuka relaxed a little bit, feeling a big weight been taken out of her shoulders.

 - So... D-Do you like anyone? - Said Fuuka, awkwardly

 Makoto stared a Fuuka, without changing his expression. Then he looked behind her and put the Cielo Mist can in the table.

 - Fuuka, I like you

 - ... Eh?

 ... Excuse me, what?

 - Sorry about that... Aigis, that's how you confess to people.

 Fuuka looked back, to see Aigis with a notebook in her hands, that had written "How do you confess to people?" On it. Aigis nodded and went back to the sofa. Fuuka looked at Makoto, bright red and confused.

 - D-Don't w-wo...

 - I won't worry then... is getting late, we should go to sleep. Aigis, coming with me?

 - Yes - said Aigis as she jumped out of the sofa and run towards Makoto.

 Fuuka was still sitting on the chair, looking at the floor.

 - Good night Fuuka, don't stay up much longer, 'Kay? - said Makoto

 - Y-yeah... D-d-don't worry...

 - Sweet dreams, Yamagishi-senpai - added Aigis, and then both walked thought the stairs, talking about the ritual of the confession.

 Alright Fuuka Yamagishi, calm down, he was showing Aigis how to declare to someone, not you, just a demonstration, because yeah he can be a cute boy and everything but he could be better with someone like Yukari and that makes you sad because you can even cook well but he encourages you to keep trying and getting better and none has ever been this nice to you and yeah maybe you like him but get it out of your head he's just being polite and you barely know each other and no matter what you're still on the same extracurricular activities and that would be awkward but we can deny that he's a sweet weird boy. That was a lot of thinking there.

 Fuuka remembered Makoto saying those words, and she smiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... I decided to give her amnesia, didn´t think of any other way to give her the "Aigis" facor of developement


	5. End of summer

Aigis slowly learns how to act like a normal human being. Seems that she is bonded to animals, like a kind of connection or something, nobody really knows. Why animals? In the last few days, Akihiko was doing some night training, like Aigis recommended, and found a dog attacked by someone, and Akihiko knocked out that someone, like any normal person should have done. The guy didn´t give a reason, was arrested, and the dog was taken by S.E.E.S. The dog´s name is Koromaru, a white Shiba inu. Fuuka and Yukari thought he would look cute with wings on his shirt, so they put a pair of them on his back. Koromaru seems to be a smart dog, leader of a band of street dogs, and respects the shrine like a religious person would. 

\- Fuuka-chan, mind coming with me today? – Yukari asked Fuuka, who was making a report to school about Koromaru staying in the dorms.

\- S-Sure, but, why me? 

\- You´re always wearing the same clothes, we should get you something new, come on, it will be fun!

\- F-Fine.

* * *

  
Fuuka hasn´t had so much fun in a while, even with Yukari constant ideas about clothes that would suit Fuuka. At the end of the day, Yukari carried 2 bags, and Fuuka one with a green sweater made of wool. For the first time, Fuuka had a girly day, she couldn´t express how enjoyable it was.

\- Fuuka-chan, mid if we sit for a while? – Yukari asked next to a bench.

\- Sure, I don´t mind – Said Fuuka, sitting there.

Yukari came back with two ice creams, and began to talk about school, life, and even about food and what S.E.E.S. has done so far.

\- I know that it doesn´t seems like we do anything, but is mostly because we are on summer break now, when school starts again, is gonna be a rough time. – Yukari said, looking at the orange sky.

\- I see, well, I mostly do reports, so I think I´m going to find out what you do anyway – Fuuka giggled a little.

\- I´m totally sure you´re gonna have trouble when you talk about Makoto, he surely is a pain sometimes… but somehow, he is the one that lead us and make decisions. – Yukari had a melancholic tone of voice.

\- Is there any reason?

\- He is just… that way… nothing faces him, always chill, and knows exactly what to say in every occasion. He´s a natural leader.

\- I think I understand... he's just... himself? And that's enough to make people follow him and feel comfortable.

\- You like him, don't you Fuuka?  
Fuuka stared at Yukari, surprised, did she know? Yukari just looked in front of her, with her ice cream melting on her hand. A bit of sadness was escaping from her eyes. They didn't talk for a while, until Yukari broke the silence

\- Ever heard him play the guitar? 

\- N-no... - Fuuka didn't know that Makoto played the guitar

\- He sucks. - said Yukari, giggling - He's terrible at any video-game he touches, besides a weird game online he plays. His singing is decent, he has a void in his stomach, he's never hungry, but he doesn't have an "I'm full" state. He's extremely lucky... or maybe he knows the tricks to everything? Like the crane game... never saw him losing a doll. - Fuuka listened, in silence, learning about that guy that she admires - But even when he's terrible at some stuff, he never stops to try. He was terrible at kendo, but you saw him three days ago: He did amazing... too bad that guy was there, he's a killing machine for sports. - Yukari sights - Even when he sucks at the guitar, he keeps practicing. Even when he sucked at kendo, he kept practicing, and now, even when he's tired from all the work from S.E.E.S., talking with people, the other clubs, the economics class, helping the old couple from the bookstore, and hanging out with a little girl and a terminal patient... he keeps doing his best with us and Aigis. - Yukari looked at Fuuka - It wouldn't be surprising that you like him... I like him too. 

Fuuka didn't answer, it was weird to know that one of your friends actually likes the same guy that you do. Fuuka thought "maybe Yukari-chan is more suited for Makoto? I mean, yeah, they would make a better couple than me and him..." Yukari stood up in a more cherish way

\- It was nice to have this conversation with you... You know... Mitsuru-senpai is not like this... she's too formal, and we can't talk like this... Is really nice to have a friend like you around

\- Yes! Is actually really nice to have someone to talk - said Fuuka smiling.

* * *

  
When Fuuka and Yukari arrived at the dorm, the heard a commotion from inside. They hurried up to see Akihiko fighting Makoto in the dinning hall. Before they could yell them to stop, Makoto rushed forward, landing a punch right into Akihiko's face, but Akihiko didn't flinch, and hit Makoto's stomach, following with a classic 1-2 in his face, knocking him down. 

\- No mistake why you are the boxing captain - said Junpei a little scared.

\- What the hell is going on here? - asked a mad Yukari

\- Oh? Nothing really - Answered Akihiko innocently

\- You call hitting Makoto's face nothing? - said a worried Fuuka - Why did he even do to you?

\- Huh? - Akihiko looked confused

\- I'm ok, thank you all for asking - said Makoto, lying in the floor

\- Oh, I get it, you weren't here. - Said Akihiko, taking off his gloves - Makoto asked me to fight him. We used basic boxing rules.

\- Not to much he could do against you, tho... - Said Junpei - You practically destroyed him in 30 seconds.

\- He's strong, no doubts why he's in the kendo team... with my training and a change on your diet, maybe you...

\- No thank you, senpai - said Makoto standing up from the floor.  
Yukari still seemed shocked by the situation, and Fuuka wondered why didn't Mitsuru stop them.

\- Senpai? She's walking around the town with Koromaru and Aigis to see if she can remember something. - Junpei said still afraid of Akihiko's punches.

\- No wonders why you two did end up fighting - Yukari sighted

\- Are you okay, Makoto? - said Fuuka, worried

\- Yeah, but I'm going to sleep. - Makoto walked upstairs

\- Is he really okay? - said Yukari

\- You don't understand, Yuka-tan - said Junpei - Is not his face that hurts, is his pride, his manhood.

That didn't make any sense for both Fuuka and Yukari, but they followed Akihiko's advice to leave him alone for that night. Mitsuru arrived a few minutes latter, surprised for what happened, and happy that none got seriously injured.

Apparently, Aigis doesn't remember anything, but something in the bridge caught her attention, but she didn't know why. The Chairman agrees that is a starting point and a good progress, but they should rest for now. Fuuka walked to her room, wondering about what Yukari said early.

* * *

  
\- It's decided then, Ken is staying here. - Said the chairman

\- Who is Ken? – Asked Junpei with his psp on hand

\- Basically, a kid – Said Akihiko

\- Why do we take him? – Asked Yukari

\- No relatives to live with – Answered Mitsuru

\- And he kind of admires Akihiko´s iron fist – Added Makoto.  
 A giggle escaped from Mitsuru´s mouth. Akihiko´s just sighted hopeless, knowing and accepting the upcoming truth, he would not only have to deal with the girls in school, but also with a kid who wants to be like him. Fuuka didn´t understand at all what was going on, but, since she lived there too, she maybe had something to say.

 - My opinion is that a kid should have someone to take care of him. – Said Aigis  
 And of course Fuuka said nothing, she just kept writing the report about summer and Koromaru on her laptop.

 - Sorry guys, I´m going to my room, I haven´t sleep to well in the last days.  
 Fuuka walked upstairs, and after a few minutes finishing the report, she decided to study a bit before school starts. But before she could begin, someone knocked her door

 - Yes? – Said Fuuka

 - It´s Makoto, can we talk?  
 Fuuka opened the door, Makoto, standing there. It was weird from Makoto to approach someone like this, is commonly him saying things in front of you during the day.

 - W-well… welcome to my room… want to come in? – Makoto nodded, and walked inside. Fuuka was curious about what did he want to talk about. – So… what do you want to talk about?

 - Curious to know how you feel after moving to the dorms. - Said Makoto

 - W-Well… - Fuuka started to think about the last month in the dorm. – Everyone has been nice to me, I feel that Yukari turned into one of my best friends, Junpei knows how to make everyone smile, Akihiko is sweeter than he seems, and I really look up to Mitsuru-senpai… So, I´m comfortable here.

 - I see… that´s good. – Makoto answered, looking a bit relieved.

 - W-well… should I suppose you have another reason to come here, or that´s all? – Fuuka knew that couldn´t be everything Makoto wanted. The Makoto she knows couldn´t want just that. And just so, Makoto looked at Fuuka´s room for a moment, and then, he took something from his pocket, and simply said

 - Ever ate pockys? - He said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe forced Ken here, but whatever, I never really liked him in the p3 series, oh, but the p4 arena is freaking hot dude. Anyway, just realized this is a shipping fic, and haven´t really develop their relationship.


	6. Routine

 - P-pockys?

 - Yeah, it's pretty good. - Said Makoto

 Inside of the box, several sticks with chocolate on them were kept. Were them candy? Fuuka have never tried them before.

 - Can I? - said Fuuka shyly

 - Of course, they are for you.

 Fuuka took one out and bite it. It was sweet but clouded by the weird flavor of the stick. Was it like a cookie or maybe was it flavorless? Anyway, them were good. Makoto smiled, like Fuuka never saw him smile, a combination of honesty and happiness. They ate silently, Fuuka still worried to see Makoto staring so much her room. Was it weird to have a room with flowers? Was not girlish? Then, Fuuka suddenly realized something.

 - Sorry if it smells like food... I like to eat here sometimes - apologized Fuuka

 - It doesn't bother me at all... is it the last one?

 Fuuka saw the pocky in her mouth, and then saw the empty box to realized that it was in fact the last one.

 - S-sorry, I should have asked - said in her apologizing tone of voice

 - Don't apologize... but you mind if I take a bite?

 Fuuka stared at Makoto, confused, but before she could take the pocky out of her mouth, Makoto touched her cheek, and put her face close to Fuuka's. A heartbeat skip, a second were time stopped, a moment where Fuuka saw the eyes of Makoto, the eyes that say nothing that close to her. Her face bright red, and the warm hand of Makoto made her tremble. She froze when Makoto bit the other extreme of the pocky, she could feel his breathe in her lips. "What's going on?" Thought Fuuka in her spot, unable to talk, sweating like a demon. But Makoto was the same, not nervous, not red, nothing. Simply taking a bit of the pocky.

 Makoto stared at Fuuka's eyes for a second, and then he stood up, went to the door, and say calmly

 - They are good, aren't they? Don't stay awake too long, we have classes tomorrow - and he walked away and shut the door

 Fuuka couldn't sleep that night, remembering how close Makoto from her face was, and how warm was the hand holding her cheek. Does Makoto really like Fuuka? She doesn't know... Why her and not Yukari or Mitsuru? They are of course better girls to fall in love with. Yukari is so easygoing and popular, and Mitsuru is smart and well mannered. Can she beat them? Or maybe Makoto thinks that they love someone else and that he can be with them... yes, that should be. But until then, Fuuka's gonna think about the eyes she saw today.

* * *

 

 "Of course" thought Fuuka when she saw Makoto and Aigis hanging out together. The chairman thought it would be a good idea to make Aigis go to class to make her socialize a little more. And of course, in the same class as Makoto. Between this and that, Fuuka realized that Makoto was staring at her. She blushed a little.

 - What's on your mind? - asked Makoto

 - N-nothing... - lied Fuuka

 Makoto made a sign to Aigis, who made a military posture and walked downstairs.

 - Let me eat what you cooked at the roof - Makoto started walking

 - H-how did...

 - The look on your face - he interrupted.

 Nobody was there, and the wind was kind to make the place less hot. The view of the wind mails was incredible, as the clouds flying across the sky. Makoto sat down and asked for the food. Fuuka gave him a cute box with rice and fish.

 - H-how is it? - Asked Fuuka

 Makoto didn't answer

 - M-Makoto...?

 - ...Detrimental - he said - but at least you didn't burn the rice this time... tastes like nothing, but is not burnt.

 - T-thanks? - asked Fuuka, doubting the real intentions behind that statement.

 Makoto ate all in the bento, and then sighted relieved.

 - Y-you could have just throw it, you know? - said Fuuka in a sad tone of voice

 - I don't waste food.

 - Why are you so nice with me? - asked Fuuka without thinking

 - Huh? Isn't it obvious? - Said Makoto looking at the horizon, and then he simply said - I like you, Fuuka.

 That one second of silence, they looked at each other. Fuuka´s heart started to beat faster than it ever has. Makoto likes her? THAT Makoto? The stoic, cool looking guy that has the most popular girl in school wishing to be with him. Fuuka was speechless, it was the first time that a guy confessed to him. She likes him to, but, does she like him in a way that she could be in a relationship?

 Before she could say something, a guy opened the door, and say

 - Makoto, I need your help downstairs… There´s a guy smoking in the bathrooms.

 - Coming Hidetoshi, just give me a sec. – Said Makoto, and the guy went downstairs. Makoto looked at Fuuka and said. – I´ll be waiting.

 Makoto walked out of the roof… and left a confused Fuuka with her thoughts. At least the sunset was nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m gonna take my time writing from now on... I want to make this good, and I also have another projects on my life. I still need to make a conflict here, don´t want to make all so fluffy and cute. Should I put some NTR?


	7. Decision

 - Just leave me alone… - Said a guy talking with Akihiko

 - Alright, but just so you know, I´m glad you´re back. – Akihiko said, and the guy walked upstairs

 - Who´s that? – Asked Yukari to Mitsuru

 - He´s Shinjiro, he is a third year, like me and Akihiko. He used to be part of S.E.E.S. but for motives unknown to us, he left the squad and he doesn´t go to school either. – However, Mitsuru did seem relieved saying that. – I don´t know how, but Akihiko convinced him to come back to the dorms at least. It´s a step forward.

 Fuuka barely heard that conversation, she was focusing on the report about the smoker from yesterday, but that of course, was an excuse to distract her from the other thoughts running inside her head. Since Makoto´s declaration, everything Fuuka´s been able to think about is them together. Is it the correct decision? Isn´t someone like Yukari better to be his girlfriend? Was does she has that the rest doesn´t?

"Calm down Fuuka, you have a report to make!" She thought. It was basically how Makoto caught a smoker in the bathrooms. After they were in the roof... let's not think about that... after Hidetoshi asked him for help, they found him on the bathrooms of the first floor and immobilized him. Normal procedures were made afterwards. Everything was made between a lapsus of 20 minutes. The chase involved a run between the floors, and the smoking student broke a chair in the process...

 - Are you listening to me?

 Fuuka snapped and saw Yukari, Mitsuru and Makoto talking staring at her. Fuuka blushed a little, not because Makoto was there, but because she didn't hear the conversation.

 - S-sorry... I was wrapped on making the report... - apologized Fuuka

 - I'm glad that you are taking this seriously - said Mitsuru - but you also need to learn when is a good time to relax.

 - Just don't take it seriously either, like some idiot that we know. - added Yukari

 - H-Hey, I can hear you from here! - said Junpei, who was in the dinning table, eating noodles.

 - I could distract my thoughts a little - said Fuuka.

 - Then why don't you take Koromaru to a walk? - added Ken, who was playing with Koromaru. Koromaru barked in approbation.

 - Sure, I would love to do it! - said Fuuka

 

* * *

 

 But why did it have to turn this way?

 Makoto walked with a red Fuuka by his side. She didn't know what to say to him, but she did know that she wasn't exactly relaxing right now. They arrived at the shrine, and Koromaru began to run and play with other dogs. Fuuka sat down, and Makoto just stood in place.

 - I'm sorry - said Makoto

 - W-why?

 - If I had known that you would stress like this, I wouldn't have said it. - he answered

 - B-But you did confess to me...

 - And I mean it. - said Makoto calmly - You don't have to answer if-

 - But you deserve an answer - Makoto looked surprised for how Fuuka said those words - ... and I'm sorry, but I-

 - I get it, don't wo-

 - No! I'm totally sure you don't get it!

 Fuuka shouted those last words, and Makoto stared at her with the same surprised face. Fuuka had made up her mind, and she had to answer him properly

 - Then explain my - Makoto finally sat down in a bench next to where Fuuka was sitting.

 Fuuka took a deep breath, and then explained Makoto about how she was not that great, how Yukari is better than her, and how Mitsuru was like her but better, and how every other girl is better. Mostly self-esteem issues, to be honest. But she also told him how she knows other girls who like him, and that she being with him would be like breaking other girls dreams. Makoto just sat and listened, looking at the stars in the sky. When Fuuka finished his monologue, he stood up and told her he was going back to the dorms.

 - Arf! - barked Koromaru to Makoto, who just made a gesture with his hand. Koromaru turned back to Fuuka and put a worried face

 - ... I think I hurt him... but it was for the best... I think. - said Fuuka to Koromaru.

 Fuuka walked with Koromaru back to the dorms, and there was Junpei and Akihiko, watching a boxing tournament on TV. As soon as Fuuka opened the door, Junpei asked her.

 - Do you know what happened to Makoto? He was looking kind of down when he came back

 - ... would you keep it a secret from everyone else? - asked Fuuka, worried

 - At least I do, what about you, senpai?

 - My mouth is shut - said Akihiko, without taking his eyes away from the screen. He was more concentrated on that than the conversation.

 - So... h-he confessed to me a few days ago...

 - Ho ho! I knew he was gonna do it! But I didn't think it was gonna be this soon... - Junpei had a proud looking face, but it suddenly turned into a worried face. - but if he looked that sad...

 - Yes... I turned him down. - Said Fuuka

 - But why?! He's-

 - The reasons don’t really concern to you, Junpei - interrupted Akihiko, since the match was on time out. - If this doesn't affect Makoto in his duties, whe shouldn't get involved more than this. - Akihiko is wise when he's not worried about box or training

 - I guess you're right... - said Junpei.

 - I-I think I'm going to sleep - said Fuuka. - remember, not a word

 Junpei and Akihiko nodded, and Fuuka walked upstairs. Two minutes after that, Yukari walked out the women's bathroom in complete silence.

 

* * *

 

 The next morning, someone knocked Fuuka's door early in the morning. Fuuka asked for time, she dressed quickly, and opened the door. Makoto was standing there, in his regular mood.

 - What happened? - Fuuka asked, and then an idea came through her mind- Are... Are you mad?

 - Nothing like that - said Makoto - but you're coming with me today.

 - Huh?... W-Why?

 - If you rejected me because you don't like yourself, then all I must do is show you how great you are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows Crywank?


	8. So that´s why

 Paulownia mall is really lively on Sundays. Even thought, Fuuka feels like is lively every day of the week, because she doesn´t go out that often. She recognizes a lot of students from Gekkoukan, and even sees Junpei hanging around at the karaoke with some friends, a group date, she thought, mostly cause of the girls, and a goth dressing one. Makoto, however, seemed happier than usual, smiling instead of his serious expression of every day.

 - What are we going to do? - asked Fuuka.

 - Whatever you want, you choose first. But then is my turn. - Makoto replied, looking at her, making her blush a little.

 They sat next to the fountain, and talked about nothing in particular, just talked. They laughed, felt silent, stared at people, talked about school, the dorms, the S.E.E.S., a tv show from last night and things like that. After that, Makoto took Fuuka to a near cafe, because "he was getting hungry"

 - Like tea? - asked Makoto

 - Yeah... I know you're more the coffee person

 - Yeah, 2 spoons of hot sauce and it's done - he joked

 They ate for at least 30 minutes, between cookies and conversation. After that, Makoto took Fuuka to try clothes. Fuuka felt insecure, as always, but mostly because Makoto was there with her. At the end, she couldn't try anything, and Makoto laughed to that.

 The sun was setting, as they stood close to the cinema. They sat down on the benchs next to the fountain. Fuuka thought about what Makoto said early that morning... but she couldn't think how today showed her how great she was. She turned to see Makoto with a melancholic face watching the sky, and he said.

 - You just don't realize it yet, but that handwork with machines and honesty of yours is gonna take you to places you can't begin to imagine. - Fuuka didn't understand at all

 - How exactly?

 - You told me today, between all the chat. You love machines, you can work with them, but you don't because you think is not that girlish, or because of your parents. Who cares about them? This is your choice. But that's other thing, you think about others way too much, and I don't say is a bad thing, I believe is cute.

 Fuuka didn't know exactly what to say to all of that, so, she just said the first thing that came to her mind

 - Why do you like me? - Makoto looked at her, and Fuuka stared at the floor. He laughted and answered

 - Your voice is just so sweet, you hair is beautiful and it matches your clothes, your eyes... I don't know how to describe it. And how do you describe love? You just feel it and that's it. Romeo didn't choose Juliet, did he?... is getting late, we should get back.

 So, they walked down the road, and the train, in complete silence. There's too much thinking inside Fuuka's head right now, and before she could continue with her inner fight, Makoto stopped her, saying he wanted to pay a visit to the shrine.

 It was empty, even for a Sunday, no dogs or monks were there. Both Makoto and Fuuka made the corresponding prayers. Fuuka wished for the usual, health, luck, and this time, to know exactly what to do with Makoto. Accept or reject his feelings. How could she make all happy, knowing what Yukari feels for him?

 - Done? - said Makoto

 - Yeah... what did you wish for? - asked Fuuka

 - For this to go alright

 Fuuka felt the sudden embrace from Makoto, she didn't realize it immediately, but after a few seconds, she felt how all her body grew red from embarrassment. Luckily nobody was there to see them. But after a few seconds, Fuuka began to calm down, and accept the arms around her.

 - I'm gonna say this one last time, so please, be honest. - Fuuka nodded with her face in his shoulder - I like you Fuuka, would you go out with me?

 - Makoto... - Fuuka felt the heartbeat of Makoto, and she hugged him back, without seconds thoughts, she was, for the first time, decided in her answer. - I like you Makoto, truly - and so the words escaped her mouth, and she could feel how saying that was not that terrible... - but I can't go out with you. Not after today, not after realizing how you feel about me. And how I don't know anything about you. And I don't to make you wait for me... so, that's why I can't. Sorry. - as soon as she said that, she felt the embrace growing weaker, until Makoto took his arms off her.

 - Nothing I can do? - he asked with his usual serious face

 - Nothing comes to mind - answered Fuuka

 - Say - Makoto looked at the shrine, and then at the stairs, and he saw Aigis and Ken walking towards them with Koromaru - How should I name the song I'm gonna write about this?

 - Makoto - Fuuka stared at his eyes for the first time in the whole day - does someone care about titles anyway? Just write it.

 

* * *

 

 - You surely are terrible with this

 - S-sorry senpai

 Fuuka's cooking is terrible, and even with Shinjiro's help, she couldn't improve at all. However, it seemed like Aigis did like her food, for everyone's surprise, even Shinjiro, who thought that Fuuka's cooking was absolute terrible. Talking about Aigis, she's slowly developing social interactions and acts more like a normal person, and now she also spends time with Koromaru and Mitsuru, leaving Makoto more time to breathe, even so, he still looked down after what happened between them, the last month has not help either. However, he seems a little bit cheerful since morning, and so does Yukari and Junpei. Did something happen?

 - Fuuka-chan - Yukari called

 - Yes? - she said

 - Can we talk? In private...

 - S-sure?

 They walked upstairs, leaving the room with guys talking about sports and a frustrated Shinjiro who was losing hope in Fuuka.

 - What do you want to talk about? - said Fuuka

 Yukari looked at her, and then looked the floor, she breathed deeply a few times, and said

 - I'm dating Makoto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, NTR is here, you can hate if you want, but that doesn´t change anything, this stuff happens, learn to accept it


	9. Check

 "Good for you then... I'm glad that you're finally together, I hope you can make him happy, and he looks like it, he was so sad and I'm really sorry... hope you can do better than I did" and of course, Fuuka couldn't say that, she just stared blankly into Yukari's eyes and simply said

 - Oh... well, good luck with that.

 - Thanks... I just wanted to tell someone... I guess now I must tell everyone, join me? - Yukari asked

 - N-no, sorry, after what senpai told me today, I just want to go to sleep

 - Oh... Okay, 'night - Yukari then walked downstairs

 Fuuka went to her room, closed the door and crawled inside her bed. "This is what I wanted, then why am I sad?" Everything goes wrong lately, first, she has more paperwork, then, Shinjiro turns stricter and his lessons are harder to follow, then, Yukari and Makoto are dating. She wanted to be in S.E.E.S., she wanted to learn how to cook, she wanted Makoto to be with someone else... the why everything is so frustrating and hard?

 - YOU WHAT?!? - Junpei screamed from below, and Fuuka heard it from far away, inside her bubble. She just wanted to feel happy now that everything is how she wanted.

* * *

 

 Rumors spread quickly, and even more when the most popular girl and the transfer student are dating. Everyone has their theories, but in the end, is well known how close they are, and how they get along. The one angrier with this seems to be Aigis, but in her particular way, since she's not that good expressing her emotions.

 Fuuka walked to the exit, and she heard Makoto and Yukari talking next to the door.

 - Are you sure? - said Yukari

 - Yeah, just a little help. - answered Makoto

 - Oh... then, take care... you know that the weather is not the best.

 - I know - and Makoto turned back, he saw Fuuka, and made a sign with his hand, then he walked to the faculty office

 - Is everything alright? - Asked Fuuka

 - Yes, he was called to the office about the incident with a student who calls himself "gourmet king"

 - Ok... want to go to the dorms? The weather is getting worse every minute.

 - Sure, Makoto said he was gonna take his time anyway.

 They run through the city, until they got into the train. Fuuka was still confused with a lot of things, but she thought that maybe a conversation with Yukari would calm everything.

 - Yukari-chan... can I ask you something a little bit personal? - said Fuuka with her best act "I'm curious about something"

 - If is not too personal, sure.

 - How did you ask Makoto out?

 - Oh, that... Well, is simple. We were on the roof, then I said I liked him, and that I wanted to go out with him. He agreed, and that's how it was.

 - It is simple.

 - I know, right? I wanted something more romantic, but I think that the best way to confess is when you feel is a good time.

* * *

 

 The typhoon hit the city, and the weather turned out to be worse than everyone expected. Being pretty late, everyone is in the dorm, except for Makoto, who arrived around 10 pm. He was doing some errands as he said, but Mitsuru quickly realized that he had fever, and was getting worse.

 The next day, everyone took turns to look after Makoto in case he needed anything, like Aigis suggested. After Akihiko, Yukari and Junpei, it was Fuuka's time... and what an awkward time it would be… Or so she thought. Makoto spent most of his time there sleeping, and Fuuka were in the floor with a laptop, writing reports.

 - Would you ever do something else? - Fuuka turned, and saw Makoto sitting on the bed

 - Don´t get up! – said Fuuka – You should be resting.

 - Fine – Makoto laid back and stared to the ceiling. – Can I get my guitar at least?

 - No, get back to sleep. – Said Fuuka

 - Yes, Ma´am.

 They spend the rest of the hour silently, with a lot to talk about, but without the courage to spoke it out, maybe afraid to hurt each other, Fuuka didn´t want to put more salt into Makoto´s wound, and Makoto didn´t want to make Fuuka feel guiltier about all of this. So, the only option was remaining silent.

 - I would like to buy a stairway to heaven

 - Said something? – Asked Fuuka, absent mindedly.

 - Nothing… isn´t it time to change?

 - Yeah, now is turn of Aigis.

 - I wanted to rest a little bit more.

 Fuuka called Aigis, who walked to the door saying “Then, should I watch you sleeping?” and walked upstairs. She saw Mitsuru drinking tea in the table besides the rooms. She asked Fuuka to join her.

 - I should say, seeing Makoto like that is quite worrying. – Said Mitsuru, drinking from her cup.

 - I´m more worried that he doesn´t rest enough, since Aigis is with him.

 - Do not worry, Yamagishi-chan, Makoto enjoys pretty much Aigis company.

 - W-Well, it´s true that they laugh together, but when is about resting…

 Fuuka´s tea was a little bit sweet for her liking, but being next to Mitsuru was enough relaxing. Mitsuru has that, she´s refined, mature, and has that aura of “everything will be alright”.

 - I´m getting quite hungry… Do you have any plans for today? – Asked Mitsuru.

 - Not really… Should we eat here? Maybe we could ask Shinjiro-senpai to cook something for us? – Suggested Fuuka.

 - I suggest no, we shouldn´t, he´s already cooking for Makoto.  We could eat outside, my treat. – Said Mitsuru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recently, I got an ukulele, and the only song i´ve been playing is stairway to heaven... Nothing to do with the chapter beisdes what Makoto said. Now a serious question: Should I add the tag of Yukari x Makoto or the NTR one?


	10. Bonds

 - I don´t usually come to this kind of places – Said Mitsuru, eating a takoyaki carefully.

 Fuuka brought Mitusuru to the takoyaki store, mostly because Mitusuru asked to eat in a place she never tried before. It´s kind of funny seeing Mitsuru without a clue how to eat something. But it has logic, Mitsuru is refined, she has money an education, she has never come to a place like this. And even so, she looks happy trying new things.

 - Do you like it? – Asked Fuuka

 - It is a new experience, I have never tried octopus like this before. – Said Mitsuru smiling. - However, eating a meal outside is one of the reasons why I asked you to join me today.

 - What is the other one about? - asked Fuuka, but deeply, she knew what it was about

 - Do I... do I seem from a different world?

 And Fuuka thought it was about Makoto

 - I thought you were going to ask something else

 - About you and Yuuki-kun? That is nothing but a matter between you and him

 - How...?

 - He approached to me, asking for an advice, even when the truth is I know nothing about love.

\- He should really trust you, then - said Fuuka in a cheerful tone

 - I suppose you could say that... but I would like to hear an answer about my question...

* * *

 

 - Arf!

 - You seem to really like being around Aigis - said Yukari to Koromaru

 - Hey! Pay attention, dammit! - said Shinjiro

 - Y-Yes! Sorry senpai! - apologized Fuuka

 The dorm is quiet since the evening felt. Makoto is feeling better and is resting upstairs, now with Ken giving him company. They should be watching Kamen Rider or something like that. Fuuka is trying to concentrate in the lessons of Shinjiro but is mostly thinking on the actual condition of Makoto and the reports she has to make about it.

 - Look, Yamagishi, we're ending this lesson, I'll finish dinner.

 - Is it my fault? - Asked Fuuka

 - Yes, and the lessons will be over unless you concentrate properly, so rest your ass and make your mind.

 Fuuka felt a faint track of worry in the tone of voice of Shinjiro, and she knew it was his way of being worried. She walked out of the kitchen, and sat in the living room, next to Yukari who was reading a fashion magazine. Akihiko came back shortly after from his night run.

 - How are Shinji's lessons going? - He asked Fuuka.

 - He's kind of harsh... I'I mean, he's strict, but because I cannot concentrate that well lately. - She apologized

 - Don't worry about it, it's nice to see Shinji distracted like this. - He said

 - I must agree on that - Said Mitsuru - Is quite the view after all he's been throught

 - Like what? - asked Junpei, who was playing with a PSP

 - If he doesn't tell you, then neither can we. - said Akihiko - I'm going to the showers.

 - This is not a gym, senpai, but rooms do have showers, but only one oer room. - said Aigis, who was petting Koromaru

 - I know Aigis, is just routine saying that.

 - I'm done - said Ken walking into the room - I'm kinda sleepy… who's next?

 - I guess I should go - said Yukari, standing up - I'm his girlfriend after all

 - Don't get to cocky up there - Said Shinjiro from the kitchen - Let him rest

 - I know, senpai - And Yukari walked upstairs.

 Fuuka stared quietly to the whole scene. She was having fun doing absolutely nothing, in this everyday environment. Her friends really helped whit the whole incident of the gym, and even after, they stood with her in this whole 5 months. She was happy, she was in peace. It was this simplicity that made her realize how perfectly everyone fits in the picture, even her. Everyone has a role: Mitsuru lead, Akihiko punch’s, Shinjiro cooks and works as the mom of everyone, Yukari gives the style and beauty, Koromaru gives the  cuteness and loyalty, Ken the innocence and potential, Aigis the prove that work can change everything, Makoto decides, she makes the writing prove of their work, and Junpei... works as comic relief. Of course, there's a lot more of everyone, but it's hard to explain everything.

 - I swear to God, one day, Chidori is gonna accept my feelings and I'm gonna shout all your mouths - Said Junpei

 - Arf!

 - Koromaru says that he would like to see you trying - said Aigis, playing with the dog

 - Wait! Do you talk with dogs now?! - Asked Junpei

 - Of course not, I'm just joking

 - And that's Aigis for you - Said Junpei, feeling down.

 - Hey, dinner's ready. - said Shinjiro - Fuuka, do me a favor and call everyone upstairs

  Fuuka went upstairs, and she found Akihiko already dressed, walking down to eat. So she skipped telling him, and went to Makoto's dorm, where she suspected she would find Yukari. Behind the door, she heard an untuned guitar. She listened for a while, and then she giggled.

 - Yukari-chan! - She said, knocking the door - Dinner's ready!

 - I'm going! - she said, and the she said something to Makoto, but Fuuka couldn't hear what it was. Then she walked out - Thanks! Coming with me?

 - First, I want to say something to Makoto, so go ahead without me

 - Okay...? - and Yukari walked downstairs.

 Fuuka looked inside, to see Makoto sitting on his bed, guitar on hand.

 - What do you want to say? - asked Makoto, looking intrigued.

 - I thought it was a lie what Yukari told me about your music skills

 - You just wanted to make fun of me, then - Said Makoto, looking hurt.

 - N-No, it's not like that... I just would like to know how's the song going

 Makoto looked at her, and then smiled

 - It's finished, but wait 'til I feel better - He said, and then he went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just remembered that is Makoto Yuuki, and Makoto is his last name. I´ve been doing things wrong. I´m gonna change everything to Minato Arisato... Not now, but... soon, I hope. Meanwhile, enjoy... this, I suppose. I don´t know, you can do what you want


	11. Curtains

 The school is now in a sad mood after what happened with the typhoon, not ´cause  of the weather, but because of the cancelation of the school festival. And everyone was expecting the maid café where Yukari was going to use a maid outfit together with Aigis. The mood was down everywhere, and there you can see what an idol can do to a school.

 - I mean, I´m kind of sad because I didn´t put that outfit… But I´m glad that nobody saw me wearing it. – Said Yukari, putting some boxes over s shelf.

 - Yeah… - Said Makoto, in a sad tone of voice.

 - W-Well… I wouldn´t mind if you…

 - Can you cut the lovers thing for a second? I wanna go home – Said Junpei from the other side of the room.

 - I must agree – Said Fuuka – I need to finish my math homework

 - The sooner we finish, the sooner you can cuddle together. – Said Junpei, Yukari blushed, and Makoto smiled.

 - I would like to finish this job quickly, but right now we should attend the other rooms. – Said Mitsuru - Akihiko, I would like you to clean with Shinjiro the gym. Yukii, you go with Yamagishi… I rather avoid the relationship conversations. – Fuuka blushed a little, a Yukari sighted. - Junpei, Yukari, you are coming with me, we need to clean the economics room.

 Everyone left, and Makoto started to order the boxes, but Fuuka was standing there, doing nothing. A bit latter Makoto spoke.

 - Are you going to stand there all day?

 - O-Oh! S-Sorry!

 - Are you nervous or something? – He asked

 Fuuka stared blankly at his face, saying nothing. Maybe a little bit of remorse for everything, but watching Makoto with the sunset behind his back, made her think of what she missed. But whichever the case was, there´s no way she could be something better than Yukari. She´s smart, beautiful, kind and she know Makoto better. But no matter what, Fuuka can´t help but like him for no reason. Did Romeo choose Juliet? No, he felt in love and everything went wrong. And even when she knows she´s not good enough, she likes him, and even when she knows he´s dating Yukari, she likes him.

 Makoto has been sitting in front of her the whole time, watching her in her thoughts. Fuuka realized it quickly and turned around. Makoto smiled, and they began to order the boxes and chairs in the student council room. But God, there was tension in the air. No matter what, this is the chance, and this is the only chance.

 - Say, Makoto – Fuuka said

 - Hm? – Makoto turned around

 - Do you like Yukari?

 Makoto paused his movements for a second, but immediately resumed his box work.

 - Yeah… Why do you ask?

 - Curiosity

 - Maybe it´s because you are having second thoughts?

 Fuuka paused her movements for a second too, but she resumed immediately

 - Maybe… Why do you ask?

 - Curiosity – Replied Makoto, putting the last box on the shelf. – Are we going to repeat each other questions all day?

 Makoto heard a click behind him and saw Fuuka closing the door. He stared at her back, and Fuuka didn´t make a sound. But soon, she said.

 - Can you keep a secret? – Said Fuuka, without turning back

 - I guess. – Said Makoto

 Fuuka slowly walked at Makoto and buried her face on his chest. There´s not second chances. She´s going to hate herself after this, for hurting Yukari, but this is how she feels.

 - This is not like you – Said Makoto, without looking at her.

 - I know – Said Fuuka, putting her hands in Makoto´s face – That´s why this is a secret.

 And so, she threw herself into Makoto´s lips, and everything began to look red, like the sunset outside. That one moment where Fuuka didn´t know what she was doing, neither did Makoto, and those five seconds passed smoothly into silence and peace. Until Fuuka broke the kiss, and said

 - This is a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´ve been reading doujinshis, so that´s why I wanted to do this chapter like this.


	12. Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeyyyy I´m back after doing some things that are real, and definetly didn´t forgot to write this, like, not at all. Really, I didn´t know how to continue this, and I had some problems with the book I´m writing, but now everythings is going well and that. Anyway, here I am

\- M-Makoto... please, calm yourself. - Said Fuuka with her voice down

\- Sorry, but I can't - said Makoto with his face buried in Fuuka's neck

 Fuuka gave her first kiss, and Makoto keeps going in the ladder of Fuuka's experiences, never wanting to stop. Who would anyway? The girl you like asks for keeping this as a secret. Anyone would think she wanted this as much as he wanted. It was weird at the beginning, Fuuka didn't know what she was doing, she hugged Makoto, and a few seconds after staring at each other eyes, she felt Makoto's lips touching hers. As the kiss grew deeper, Fuuka felt warm in her chest, but also felt guilt in her heart. Does she care? Everything Fuuka can think now is Makoto kissing her check and caressing her hair. This is their secret.

 - Makoto! Fuuka! Are you done?

 They froze in the spot, Junpei was knocking the door. They quickly run to the other side of the room, and then Junpei walked in, but he was not alone: Yukari was walking in too. "I'm done here" thought Fuuka

 - Why are hou guys so flustered? - asked Yukari

 - N-Nothing in particular - said Fuuka, all red.

 - Dude, are you alright? - asked Junpei

 - She's fine - added Makoto, and Yukari stared at them with a suspicious gaze in her eyes.

 - Are you sure? - Junpei insisted, and then, Makoto took something from the box in the desk, and pointed at it - OOOOH! Well, there's nothing to be ashamed of.

 - Fuuka, you don't have to get like that just for that... - Said Yukari, relieved - Anyway, we will be waiting for you in the gates. Finish quickly, Makoto, please

 - As you wish - replied Makoto, and his friends walked out. Then he got close to Fuuka and whispered to her ear - Someone's porn magazine just saved us.

 

* * *

 

 - I feel like things could get better with time - said the chairman

 - I would love to say that about your jokes - Said Aigis, drinking some orange juice.

 Everything has been quiet for the last week, Akihiko won his last match with a K.O in the 3rd round. Junpei got a girlfriend (for everyone’s surprise, but more for Yukari, who had to pay him a cup of ramen). Ken and Koromaru are getting along pretty well. Shinjiro is being a bit more open with others, and Fuuka managed to not burn some of her food.

 - I feel like we could use tonight to do something more than studying - Said a sad Junpei

 - Final exams are coming soon, Iori, and you should be more confident on your knowledge instead of your luck. – Said Mitsuru, closing her book

 - The entrance exams are coming soon for you, senpais – said Fuuka

 - At least I´m not worried about studying anywhere – Said Akihiko – I´m going to keep boxing until I get tired of it.

 - What about you senpai? – Asked Yukari to Shinjiro, who was reading on the sofa in front of her

 - Whatever – He said

 - What are this entrance exams, Makoto? – Asked Aigis

 - A pain – He replied

 - Got it

 The overall atmosphere is happy, peacefully. Fuuka can´t help but smile seeing everyone getting along so well. She was happy to be part of such an amazing group… Or so she thinks until she sees Makoto, and the feelings of joy fights against the guilt inside her body. Whenever he sees Makoto, she feels happy, when she sees Yukari, she feels guilt, and when she sees them both, she feels angry, with them, but most with herself for not accepting Makoto when she could, for having that self-esteem issues. Everything feels wrong somehow, but why now from all times? Yukari looks at Fuuka, and she evades her eyes. Yukari suspects something is wrong, but she remembered how Fuuka reacts to the trivial of things, and then she remembers the porn magazine from the other day, and she calms down.

 - But I feel like you all have improved quite a lot in your duties – Said Mitsuru – Why don´t we dinner outside? My treat

 - That´s what I´m talking about! – Junpei looked excited about it

 - Sorry, but I don´t feel very well – Said Fuuka – I think I´m going to stay here

 - Same here, I don´t like that bullshit – Said Shinjiro

 - Does anyone else prefer to stay in the dorms? – Asked Mitsuru, and nobody replied to that. – Well then, we are going to eat sushi.

All the group put their coats on and walked through the door, and before leaving, Makoto and Fuuka looked at each other.

 - Are you sure you won´t come? – He asked

 - I´m sure, I´m going to sleep in a few minutes – Fuuka smiled

 Makoto didn´t say anything, and then Yukari took his hand, and everyone walked outside. Fuuka watched silently, Shinjiro noticed.

 - Why so sad?

 - N-Nothing at all – Fuuka replied

 - You like Makoto, don´t you? – He said

 - N-Not at all, how could you say that? – Fuuka  was a little embarrassed for saying that

 - It´s written all over your face – He said, and walked over the kitchen – I think you didn´t want to go ´cuz of Yukari

 - I… I don´t know – Fuuka sighted

 - It´s you shit, you have to deal with it. – Shinjiro took a knife and some vegetables. – But you must eat something. Care for some soup?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don´t know what else to do, I think I´m gonna end this in chapter 15. Anyway, thanks for reading, and but your faith in me, somehow I´m gonna end this fic, not like some other people who left their fics unfinished


	13. A day with Makoto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is going nowhere, so I wanna finish quickly so I can begin another fic about the best P5 girl ever. Anyway, enjoy the chapter

\- Gekkoukan High School (Lunch Break) -

 - Come on Makoto, you promised you´ll eat with us – Ryoji was mostly pushy this day, even though they have spoke to each other a few times since he transferred to this school.

 - I know – Makoto replied with his everyday sleepy voice.

 - I mean, I know you have your friends and all, but you seriously need to pay more attention to your girlfriend sometimes. – Yukari sighted and left the room, leaving Ryoji and Junpei take care of Makoto.

 - Is this a men day? – Asked Junpei.

 - We could easily make one, I can ask some girls if they want to join – Ryoji took his cellphone out, but Junpei stopped him

 - No way! Just a men day, the three of us! Besides, I have Chidorita in my life, I ain´t need no other girl in my life. – Junpei said those words proudly, and who are us to blame him? He is the living proof that sometimes the impossible can be possible.

 - Fine, but we leave now or I´m gonna fall asleep – Said Makoto with his head in the desk.

* * *

 

 

 - That´s another win on me – Said Ryoji – Now you have to buy ice cream for the three of us

 - Seriously?! I remember we agreed that Akuma was banned – Said Junpei

 - That´s why I used Oni

 - It´s the same!

 Makoto watched the discussion from the Jack Frost crane game, he really wanted that Jack Frost doll.  In the middle of the play, his phone began to ring, and a few seconds after he failed to get the doll, he answered.

 - Hi?

 - Hey, it´s me, Yukari.

 - What´s up?

 - What´s up? I mean, you literally skipped classes today. I should be asking that – Yukari sounded worried – But since neither Junpei or Ryoji are here, I must suppose you are in the arcade… I´m not mad, just say it next time, maybe I have thing I want to do with you.

 - I´m going to eat now with them, and I´m free to do what you want… Maybe in an hour

 - Great! Um… can you come directly to the dorms? I have something I want to show you.

 - Yeah, no problem

 - Don´t be late… and if something happens, let me know, alright?

 Makoto put his cellphone back into his pocket. It´s not weird to him to hear Yukari calling to know where he is, maybe because he disappears without telling anyone. He never manages to guess what Yukari wants, but neither he seems worried about it, Makoto can play the rol of a good boyfriend, and that´s enough for them both. After the call, he saw Junpei approaching him. Maybe the match is over, and they are going to get something to eat.

 - It was a loophole, you can´t get angry about that – Said Ryoji

 - Are we going to eat now? – Said Makoto

 - Did Yukari call you? – asked Junpei – Fine, I´m paying the ice creams.

 - Don´t worry, I can pay mine, you still have a girlfriend to take care of – Said Makoto

 - That´s a real bro… But you also have the most popular girl in the school just for you – Said Junpei trying to make Makoto blush.

 - At least I can take a part time job without dying. – He answered

 - Ouch

* * *

 

 

 - Should be nice, you know, having someone special in your life – Said Ryoji with a vanilla ice cream on his hand

 - It´s the best! – Said Junpei with a chocolate ice cream – Isn´t it, dude?

 - I guess so – Makoto had almost finished his mint chocolate ice cream.

 - How is that the guy dating the cutest girl in school is not happy about it? – Asked Ryoji

 - Don´t get me wrong, I´m happy – Said Makoto looking at his cellphone

 - It´s just that before that, he got rejected by another girl – Junpei said

 - I thought we were not going to talk about that – Said Makoto

 - C´mon, I´m a friend, aren´t I? You can tell me – Ryuji seemed a lot more serious than other times.  

 - I would prefer that Junpei tell you, I must go now. – Makoto stood up and put his earphones.

 - Dude… are you still not over it? – Asked Junpei

 - Who knows? – And Makoto walked to the dorms.

* * *

 

 

 Makoto walked to the dorms, the same as every day. He doesn´t greet anyone, as always. Koromaru, Ken, Fuuka and Aigis are sitting in the dinning table. He walks past them just moving his hand. Aigis asks him what he is going to do, he simply answers that he´s going to have some charity time with his girlfriend, after all, is his job. Ken asks what it feels like to have someone like that in your life, if maybe it´s more tiring than anything. Makoto agrees, but also says that at the end of the day is all worth it, and he would explain why when Ken grows up. Koromaru barks, and Makoto pets him. Fuuka stares at him, and he gives the stare back for a few seconds. They say nothing, and Makoto feels a bit of sadness in his heart, like he always does when he saws Fuuka, and then he walked to his room to get changed. He texts Yukari, telling her he arrived, he´s gonna get changed and will go to her room. He puts his white shirt and walks out. Fuuka was waiting.

 - What do you want? – Asked Makoto

 - I came to say that we´re taking Koromaru to a walk. I guess you are not coming. – Said Fuuka, looking down

 - You guess right. Now if you excuse me, I have to go upstairs, or someone is gonna put an arrow in my head. – Said Makoto, as he walked pass Fuuka.

 - M-Makoto! – Fuuka suddenly called his name, he turned back. - …

 - Yes?

 - … Nothing, have fun.

 Fuuka walked downstairs, and Makoto sat in the stairs for a moment. He doesn´t know why, but he hopes that she could have said something else, something different. “Just say it already” he thinks, over and over again. But there´s nothing he can do about it… There´s nothing they can do about it. Maybe is his fault for trying to take things to fast, or Fuuka doesn´t want to be with him. And the last one his the most obvious answer. After seconds of self-pity, he stands up and walks upstairs. He knocks Yukari´s door 4 times, he doesn´t know why she called him over her room, is usually somewhere else, Paulownia, the train station, even the lobby. Or maybe he does know, but he prefers to ignore it.

 - Makoto? – Asked a voice inside

 - Who else could it be? – Makoto answered like always.

 - Good – A hand came from inside the door and threw him inside the room. Then she locked the door. It was all dark – I want nobody to interrupt us.

 - Isn´t this supposed to happen only in movies and weird fanfictions? – Asked Makoto

 - Shut up, can´t you see I´m nervous? – Yukari said, and with the little light, Makoto saw a pink underwear.

 - Yukari, don´t do something stupid please.

 - why not? We are both dating, we both love each other… - Yukari sat in front of Makoto – It´s normal, isn´t it?

 - Yukari, were you watching those weird animes on TV?

 - I like you Makoto, can´t you see that? I want you to know me better. – “Did Yukari steal the lines from a Mexican novel?” Thought Makoto – You´re the only one in my life, that´s why…

 -  Yukari… just stop, alright? – Makoto stood up, and turned around – Can you dress and explain me what are you thinking about?

 - I know about you and Fuuka… - Said Yukari.

 - … Oh… That explains a lot. – Answered Makoto


	14. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahoy

Fuuka woke up earlier than usual, it´s 24 of December after all. It´s cooler than usual, so the winter clothes are really appreciated. There´s plenty of time, so she decides to take breakfast quickly and take her time to school. Downstairs, Shinji was making breakfast to Ken and Koromaru.

 - Morning, senpai – Said Ken, smiling with his coffee.

 - Morning Ken – Said Fuuka – Uhm… Aragaki-senpai, mind if I use the kitchen?

 - Whatever – He said – But don´t get too cocky just because you made something edible yesterday.

 - Y-Yes!

 Fuuka was getting used to cooking, she wasn´t the best, but she was able to make basic food, so she decided to make some eggs this morning. Some oil and 2 eggs. Some time later, and eating in the table with Shinji, they saw Yukari, who walked out saying “Goodbye” and nothing else.

 - What´s wrong with Yukari-chan?

 - I don´t care – Say Shinji – Anyway, you should get going.

 - You´re not coming, senpai? – Said Fuuka

 - I don´t care about that shit – He said

 Ken began to ask Shinji why he doesn´t go to school, and before Shinji could start to complain, Fuuka went back to her room to get ready. When she walked out, it was snowing outside, not to strong, so it was cute. The train was empty at this hour, and the view from outside is nothing to special, not even with the snow. It´s about time things settle down, the year is almost over, and the exams are done. She flipped her phone, she looked at the time, still half an hour. The train stops, and Fuuka walked out, and saw a few Christmas decorations around the place.

* * *

 

 Classes finished, Fuuka walked to the student council room to talk with Mitsuru. She found her busy with some paper work, and Fuuka offered her help, and Mitsuru agreed happily.

 - You don´t have to do this, Yamagishi – Said Mitsuru

 - Don´t worry, I´m glad I could help, besides, it´s a great chance to talk with you about something.

 They spent most of the time talking about his current situation with school and his family, what to do with her life when everybody has her future planned. Mitsuru spoke, for the first time, about how she had to deal with his fiancée, and how she found encouragement in Makoto, Akihiko and Shinjiro (Yeah, Shinji). Fuuka was astonished, but she understood what Mitsuru was trying to say. She gave her thanks once the paperwork was done and ran out the room. Mitsuru smiled, and took her cellphone out.

 At the exit, she found Akihiko surrounded of female students, asking him to spend Christmas eve with them. Akihiko saw Fuuka and told the females students he needed to help his kouhai with things about S.E.E.S. leaving sad fans behind.

 - Thanks, Yamagishi, you saved me out there

 - I didn´t do anything…

 - Don´t say such a thing, you appearing just in the right time to free me of those girls… now I can spend a regular everyday Christmas evening, unlike the other days in my life – He stopped for a second, and saw Fuuka with his worried face – What´s on your mind now?

 - O-oh, it´s nothing. Just my everyday struggle

 - You know, when I was young, I had my few problems with life. I lost important people, and I wasn´t strong enough to deal with it. But right now, I look at my fists, and I look at the past, and I believe that being sad about everything would be mocking everyone who believes in me. I strongly believe that nobody leaves our side, but at the same time, nothing last forever, so we don´t have to be sad in life.

 - That´s kind out of character of you, Sanada-senpai. – Said Fuuka

 - Take it as a thank for helping me back there – Akihiko saw his watch – It´s kind of late, I should go to eat with Shinji.

 They both walked out of school, and saw Yukari standing between the snow. She looked sad for some reason, and they looked worried. Yukari walked towards them, and said

 - Fuuka… can we talk in private?

* * *

 

 - What´s this about?

 Yukari sat down and looked plainly at the wind mails, she invited Fuuka to sit with her.

 - So… I kind of… Broke up with Makoto

 - You what?! – Fuuka looked surprised – Why how when who?!

 - Calm down, I´m still mad – Said Yukari, looking down – I just couldn´t keep the thing. There´s a lot of things going on with us, and even with his cool attitude, I can´t, I know I´m not who he wants.

 - H-How do you know?

 - How I know is not important. But somehow, it was not the lovely relationship I thought it would be. Even I tried to seduce him as a last resort.

 - You what?

 - It was a few days ago, when you walked Koromaru with Ken and Aigis.

 - Maybe it was out of the blue?

 - It was, but it doesn´t matter anymore… - Yukari stared at Fuuka´s eyes – I know how he feels about you. But, what you feel for him?

 - I-I don´t know – Fuuka put his hand on her chest, feeling a bit of pain inside

 - It would be a nice Christmas present if you confess to him, wouldn´t it? – Yukari stood up, and then smiled. – You can have all my support!

 And so, Fuuka thanked her, knowing that she won´t ever know about what happened the day they were cleaning.

* * *

 

 Paulownia mall was beautiful, and the decorations were just right. The tree in the middle and the lights all over the place really made you feel in a Christmas mood. Fuuka smiled, it´s not everyday you get to see this place like this. She felt the presence of Makoto right next to her, without any warning, and with all the strega sect pamphlets in the floor, they said nothing. Fuuka didn´t know what to say, they just stared at the star over the tree. Makoto looked at Fuuka and said.

 - Wanna grab some coffee?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m close to the end. I hope you enjoy the ending, because I surely won´t like to finish this, I have an attachment with this


	15. Attachment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I was on trip. Went to Europe, pretty cool, would go again to Germany or Spain. I spent like 80 Euros on Oyasumi Punpun. So yeah, I´m back. Depresion didn´t allow me to make a more cute ending. Enjoy a forced ending.

\- You know, sometimes things doesn´t take the ways that you want them to take. – Akihiko took a glance at Mitsuru, and then laughed a little.

 - I don´t understand the reason behind your laugh, Akihiko – Mitsuru seemed confused behind her book.

 - I think´s obvious what he´s talkin´about Mitsuru, don´t act dumb. – Shinji went back to his shown, while Koromaru sat right to his side.

 The senpai´s were talking freely in the couch, since they finished their entrance exams and school, they had a bit of time to relax. Even though they already had their plans for the future, they did the exams anyway (Besides Shinjiro, who still doesn´t gives a damn about his future. Mitsuru told him he could work at the Kirijo group kitchen. He replied “Nah”). It´s going to be sad to see the Senpai´s leave, but the fact that Mitsuru decided to keep the rooms was her gift to everyone for helping her with his fiancée issue. Of course, everyone is staying at the place besides the Senpais.

 Fuuka has progressed enough in cooking to made pasta without killing anyone. Shinjiro is somehow proud, he says that Fuuka is the living proof that even if you suck at something, with effort, anyone can do something good. Aigis also says that she has improved, but since she´s become more open about her feelings and developed empathy, Fuuka thinks she´s just being polite.

 - By the way, anyone knows why Junpei isn´t here? – Yukari asked

 - Probably with Chidori – Answered Makoto – Those two make a weird couple, but somehow, they work together.

 - Like some other couple I know – Said Yukari looking at Fuuka

 - Still mad about it, Yukari-chan? – Asked Fuuka – I´m really sorry.

 - I don´t think I will understand adolescents until I become one – Ken was drinking a box of juice in the table while doing his summer homework.

 - Sometimes I wish I could lose my capability to understand emotions again… these guys can get really complicated sometimes. – Aigis sighted. – Anyway Ken-kun, I think we could leave it here for today, we still have time until school starts again.

 Ken petted Koromaru and went out. Aigis went upstairs to sleep. While Yukari painted her nails, Mitsuru and Akihiko were talking about how the exams were. Shinjiro looked annoyed and went out to buy ingredients for dinner.

 - Wanna go upstairs? – Makoto approached Fuuka with his headphones on. Fuuka looked at them a little embarrassed but agreed anyway.

 - Can we go to my room? – Makoto looked surprised but said OK without any objection.

* * *

 

\- So… about the other day…

 It´s been around a month since Makoto and Fuuka began to date. Weird is a word you can use to describe their relationship so far, but since it´s Fuuka first boyfriend (and hopefully the last) there was not much experience. Fuuka is really reserved for her things, so, besides a hug, they haven´t go to far with physical contact. Makoto doesn´t care, but Fuuka seems really concerned, even when he did say he didn´t care about it.

 - I have a gift for you to apologize for that.

 A few days ago, Fuuka told Makoto to try out one of her dishes, she was confident, but it turned to be a disaster. Makoto fell ill, and he got stuck in the bathroom for hours. It was kind of fun for him, but Fuuka thought the opposite. Maybe she´s killing him, and she´s worried not ´cause of that, but because he is ok with it.

 - Please take it.

 Makoto received a small box, and slowly opened it. Fuukas was nervous, but she relaxed when she saw Makoto smile. You don´t see Makoto smile every day. Inside the box, a pair of headphones were hidden. “I made them myself.” Fuuka said quietly while Makoto tried them. Besides being good looking, there were amazing: The sound is absolutely great, and the stereo is well balanced. Fuuka blushes when Makoto say thanks.

 - What about the song you said you were writing?

 - I didn´t make it. Why would I make a song about a broken heart when my heart isn´t broken anymore? – Fuuka blushes again, and Makoto slowly hugs her from behind. – Is it bad if I want to say thanks in a different way than usual?

 - Y-You know that I-I´m not that used… to this. – Fuuka looks down, and slowly turns around, not able to see Makoto

 - I know…

 - But maybe I want to make the effort.

 Fuuka doesn´t look up, and Makoto gently touches her face. Fuuka closes her eyes, Makoto laughs. Fuuka gets a little mad, but anyway, things sometimes just happen in different ways.


End file.
